


Goosebumps

by 8bitAgent



Series: Zoology Academy [1]
Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: AU, Assistant AU, Blanche is 25, Candela has a cold, Candela is 26, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Spark is 23, The students totally ship willow and spark, Zoology, Zoology Professor, also blanche and candela, blushing spark, hinted Blanche/Candela, pining?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitAgent/pseuds/8bitAgent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Willow x Spark</p><p>Spark dresses to look cool, not for the seasons. So when it rains and he's caught off guard, he gets to be coddled by Professor Willow who he secretly, not so secretly harbors a crush on.</p><p>Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goosebumps

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I made for Pokemon Go. Candela, Blanche, and Spark are assistants to Professor Willow who works at a Zoology Academy. Set in a modern time. Blanche is 25, Candela is 26, and Spark is 23. Professor Willow is 40.

Spark ran his fingers along his arms, the fine hairs along his skin tickled his fingertips. He was on an his regular trip to the Academy where he worked as a professor's assistant, he was one of three that worked under the brilliant Professor Willow at the Zoology Academy.

Spark sucked in a breath, forcing his teeth not to chatter at the cold chill that traveled up his spine. It was midway into fall, the leaves having long since changed colors and begun to fall. The winds had picked up, bringing with it the cool breeze of the coastal area, he almost regretted wearing a plain yellow cotton v-neck shirt; he didn't want to wear a jacket, that would only hinder how cool he looked. He wanted to look the best. Though maybe a short sleeve shirt wasn't the best option.

Glancing up at the once blue sky Spark bit the inside of his cheek. The sky had become grey and splotched the dark colors of clouds ready to release a long due period of rain. Spark just wished he'd have been more prepared the small droplets that started to fall from overhead. His heart leapt as a fat drop plopped onto his bottom lip, his licked it away only for another to fall onto his cheek. His eyes widened as he looked ahead towards the academy a few yards ahead of him surrounded by rustic looking shrubbery and leafless trees, the rain started to fall fast covering blanketing the academy in wetness.

"Great," Spark mumbled pouting as he raised his arms trying to shield his hair form the water, his feet picked up the pace to quick jog towards the front doors of the academy. 

His shoes slapped against the concrete in rhythm with the beat of his heart. The rain quickly formed small puddles that he had to run through, the water splashed up along his pant legs, wetting the black material.

With a quick intake he managed to leap over the three steps leading to the double door entrance. He skidded to a stop under the terrace to shake his head, droplets of water were sent flying around him. Feeling a tad bit better, he reached for the handles and pulled the doors open and stepped inside. Warmth instantly surrounded him starting to slowly seep back into his bones, even so his arms still felt like ice to touch.

Spark walked up to the guard that stood by a drinking fountain, sweater and scarf wrapped tightly around their body, gloves adorning their hands.

"Morning Jerry!" Spark chirped loudly, face flushed from the cold and his hair sticking to his forehead still wet.

"Hi Spark, see you got caught in the rain, why aren't you wearing your jacket?" Jerry asked shivering just looking at the blonde. 

Spark flashed a cocky smile before turning around and looking over his shoulder dramatically.

"Because, I'm too cool for one."

Jerry bit out a small laugh.

"You keep saying that and you'll end up with a cold like Candela."

Spark paused in his attempts of flexing his arms and turned to face Jerry again.

"Candela's sick?"

"Yup, Blanche called in this morning. Had me tell the professor that they weren't coming in today because Blanche was going to take care of Candela until her fever went down."

Spark gulped, maybe he should consider wearing a jacket, Candela was one of the strongest people he knew and if she got sick then who was to say he couldn't.

"That sucks, I was looking forward to seeing them." Spark sighed rubbing his chin.

"Yeah, a real pity. Professor Willow seems to be swamped with work now since he doesn't have Blanche to sort his papers and Candela isn't here to keep his class in in control."

"I can do those things!" Spark spoke up smiling wide.

"You sure can Spark, just maybe not as well as those two. You have your own forte." Jerry smiled patting the boy on his head.

"You should get going now, I reckon Professor Willow's class will be starting soon."

Spark nodded giving a determined thumb's up as he started to walk down the corridor to the professor's room. It didn't take long, left foot, right foot, one after the other, three doors down.

Spark knocked softly on the door before pushing it open.

"Professor I'm-"

"Spark, what a relief, come here quickly!" Willow called out making the blond scramble to his side. He bumped into the professor, a small wet spot appeared on his lab coat.

"Today I thought the class would find out how big the genomes of different organisms are and determine which organisms have the largest and smallest genomes." Willow started to point out the lesson plan.

"Seems interesting enough Professor." Spark smiled subconsciously leaning into professor Willow's side, the professor didn't notice, not until a small shiver worked it's way through Spark's body.

Willow paused in his ranting to get a good look at Spark, the blonde was riddled with goosebumps, his clothes fairly soaked through by the rain and hair matted and wet from the wind and rain, his cheeks and nose a bright red.

"Are you okay Spark?" Willow asked turning to allow the boy to lean into his chest as he pressed their foreheads together.

"You're temperature doesn't appear high, though if you stay in those clothes you may catch a cold like Candela."

Spark flushed, he hoped that the red already adorning his face would cover it up. 

"I'm fine professor-"

"Nonsense! Let me lend you a shirt for now, I don't have any pants here that would fit you but at least your top part would be dry." Willow smiled kindly taking the blond's wrist into his hand and leading him to the back office where he spent most of his breaks and where Blanche normally organized files. 

Spark tried to suppress the way more goosebumps rose along his skin from the other man's contact. He couldn't help it, Professor Willow was amazing. In everything. He was smart, calm and collected, and extremely fit for his age. It's not that he was that much older, only a mere seventeen years older than Spark's age of 23 and Spark knew what he liked. He liked Professor Willow's determination, his upbeat attitude, he liked how he always threw himself into every topic he taught. Spark really loved his smile.

"Professor Willow?"

"Yes Spark?" Willow turned facing the red faced blond and smiled.

"T-thank you." Spark stuttered out.

Willow smiled and hummed in response as he turned back to where he had spare clothes kept for emergencies. He pulled out a black thermal long sleeve and handed it to Spark.

"Now get changed, I wouldn't want to have to miss out on work to take care of you if you got sick." Willow smiled and Spark's breath caught in his throat.

"Y-yes Willow, of course." Spark pulled his shirt over his head missing the way Willow looked to the side, a light pink dusting the tips of his ears. He pulled on the shirt, it hung loosely on him, he was less muscular than Willow, being more toned than anything. 

Willow looked back to Spark and opened his mouth to speak but stopped watching enthralled as Spark pilled the hem of the shirt up to his face and nuzzled into the warmth and scent. Willow quickly tried to calm his rapidly beating heart, this was his assistant he tried to reason, but another part of him reminded him it was Spark, a man of age. Willow sighed settling for a soft smile as he reached out ruffling Spark's damp hair.

"Come on you little lion, class will start in a few minutes, let's spread out the curriculum before the students arrive."

Spark nodded watching as professor Willow went to turn, Spark quickly grabbed his arm and tugged him back into a hug. Willow hesitated a moment before wrapping his arms around the blond.

Spark buried his face against Willow's chest, a soft blush on his cheeks.

Willow smiled and stifled a gasp as Spark's arms squeezed around him tighter, he returned the gesture, marveling int he way it made Spark laugh and bury farther against him. Letting out a defeated sigh, Willow leaned down and placed a kiss to the top of Spark's head. This was okay.

When they let go of each other Spark was the first to make a dash for the lecture room and immediately started passing out the curriculum onto the then empty desks. Willow watched with an amused smile as he caught a glimpse of the man smiling goofily, cheeks redder than before, this time the red bled onto his ears and down his neck. He looked good when he blushed Willow concluded. Spark always looked good.

When class begun and a few students asked why Spark's shirt was big on him, he told them it was borrowed and when no one saw the look that Professor Willow gave him, a look that was read as clear want and longing, a look that said he cared, Spark decided he wanted to keep the shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, I enjoyed writing it and I will be adding more to this and will be starting a collection of Pokemon go pairings set in this AU. As time progresses I will expand and explain this AU more.
> 
> I take requests as well.


End file.
